User talk:Doctor Grayson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Space Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Necrosis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Subtank (Talk) 15:35, May 28, 2011 A fellow Fanon member Hi, i'm BettyBoopKiss, well thats my profile name, haha, anyway I have written several fan fictions on this site, and I just wanted to ask you a question. Did you create the USG Beagle, or is that like a real ship in the Dead SPace universe, because I think that would be really cool, but I just wanted to know if you created it yourself. I would really like to know, and I would really love if you could get back to me. Oh and if you got the idea from somewhere can you tell me where I can read more about it. THNX Ally 21:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) good to hear from you Hi Dr, thank you for giving me the run down of the USG Beagle, oh and thank you for the comparison to BattleStar Galactica it gave me a very good picture in my mind of what the Beagle looks like. Now I have been drawling and designing ships for awhile, like since I was 10, and Sci-Fi, is one of my favorite genres. I created a Botanical and Herbology station awhile back, and I was going to try to tie something into a fan fiction of mine, and then I saw you had created the Beagle, and I was even more intrested. My station/ship is called the Nellis. It isnt apart of the Dead Space universe it is apart of my own made up universe so it carries the logo of UGA, for, (United Galactic Alliance). I built it to look like a giant flower, typical right?, but it is a vertical station with 12 biodomes that are mostly near the middle of the ship, It takes off vertically and then after it breaks through the atmosphere it flips over with underbelly thrusters and with the help of the main engines it holds itself up in a vertical orbit. Now my station is FTL capable, it has no weapons except security onboard, it does have holographic systems to keep it sunny, the station is equipped with enough equipment to genetically grow the plants all over the domes, and growth chambers. The Nellis does not have tourism, it is mostly a government vessel, but it does have several ares for crew living and it is capable of visitation. The Nellis has a crew of 3500, being doctors, herbologists, botonists, researchers, and other crew. The station has enough onboard neccesitys so it does not need to be restocked with food, or water, and fuel is well taken care of. I wanted to share this with you, so that if you needed any ideas for add ones of the Beagle, or help with a design, I would love to draw one up for you, or just overall help u with a idea for anything else in your story. hopefully I can post a picture of the Nellis on your page, or just in this message, hope to hear from you soon, thanks Sincerly BettyBoopKiss Doctor G I am so happy you descided to give me the virtual tour of your ship. It seems like a very sturdy craft, and I have a proposition for you. I can draw a picture of what I see from the description you gave me, and then if i'm succesful I will post it on your wall or here on your talk page. I really (From being an artist) can tell you certainly know what you are going for. And I can't remember if you said the station was vertical or horizontal, but if it is vertical then I see your design, but the horizontal flight I can't really see it, I would love to create the art for you if I have your permission, but I will not draw anything until you agree. Thank you again, and I really loved the design description. BettyBoopKiss or Aaron 18:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC)